Simple Life
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke had lived off on their own since their parents deaths. But when the Hokage informs them that they have to go to school to train, will it separate their relationship or make it stronger? Especially with all competition? Chp. 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Konichiwa! How are you guys? This Dark Shining Light with a new Naruto story, again: Sasuke and Sakura! I think you Sasuke and Sakura lovers will like, especially for those who like it when Sasuke is protective about Sakura! Please enjoy!**

"Simple Life"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Rated T

Romance/Adventure/Action

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke had lived off on their own since their parents deaths. But when the Hokage informs them that they have to go to school to train, will it separate their relationship or make it stronger? Especially with all companion?

Notes: I don't know if Sasuke's clan was part of Konoha (or Konohagakure), but I'm going to make it that Sasuke comes from the far end of Konoha, alright? Also I won't use Kun, sun, chan or any of that (since I haven't mastered them yet) except sensai but I'll also add a few Japanese words. That's all!

(Do Now Own Naruto)

"My my my Sasuke, you're grow so fast!" The old woman stated, making the young Uchiha blush in embarrassment. "Last time I checked, you were up to this high." The woman placed demonstrated by placing a hand that was at least to her ankle.

"But that was a long time ago," her husband concluded, smiling brightly. "And in a few years, Sasuke will probably be as tall and strong as Itachi!"

The younger boy froze and hung his head; embarrassed and a bit of ashamed. "I…I don't about that."

"Now, now, Sasuke. Don't doubt yourself so easily! You're more than what you see yourself! After all, when our ninja have grown old, we'll need a hero in Konoha to protect us and I'm sure you will be that hero!"

He looked up at his grandfather, his words sinking into his heart. He beamed. "You really think so!"

The elder laughed. "Of course! But of course you'll need to train very hard and try your best!"

"I will!"

"Good! Now, shouldn't you be heading off somewhere?"

Sasuke turned a slight shade of ashen. "You're right! I'm going to be late to school! Ja Ne!"

"Take great care Sasuke!" The old woman called out as he began to run. He looked over his shoulder, calling out "I will!" before waving them good bye.

(Scene Change)

The little girl stayed hidden in the tree as the boy departed from his grandparents. Heat began to rise in her cheeks. '_Wow! So that's Sasuke! Now I really have to meet him!'_ After making a few hands signs, she disappeared.

(Scene Change)

He continued to run towards his school, though it was still about a mile away. _'Damn! I'll never get there on time! Why did I have to sleep in and then stop and talk to my grandparents! Why!'_ As he continued to curse himself in his thoughts, he failed to notice a tree a foot away until a "KONICHIWA!" came and an upside down head appeared right in front of him.

"AAHH!" He cried, landing on his butt and stared at the girl. She laughed out loud at his reaction while he tried to control his heartbeat. She flung herself back onto the tree then slid off, landing on her feet. She offered him a hand.

He stared at her before accepting her offer. Slight pink came upon her cheeks and the thought of thinking he was much handsome up close didn't help calm it down.

"Thanks." He spoke, dusting himself and gazed at her again. "But who are you?"

She smiled and stretched out her hand for him to shake. "Sakura Haruno! And I take it you're Sasuke Uchiha?"

He blinked at the girl. He was pretty sure that he's never seen her; after all you couldn't forget if you've met or seen a pink haired and green eyed girl who was slightly shorter than him. "How do you know my name?"

She sighed. "Well, my mommy and daddy were coming here to talk to your mom and dad as a um, 'surprise visit'. Mommy told me that there was a boy around my age to play with and his name was Sasuke Uchiha."

He couldn't help but blink again. "How did you know I was here?"

She panicked, blushing vivid. "Well, I was walking around while mommy and daddy talked before I heard someone say 'Sasuke.' I got curious and followed the voice until I saw you and two old people." She bowed her head. "And----And I followed you after you left. I'm sorry for following you. I was just curious who you were."

He repeated all her words in his mind before placing a smile in his features. "It's okay. I would have probably have done the same thing."

She blinked before grinning. "So…you forgive me."

"Yeah! But don't ever scare me again!"

They both laughed and she agreed. They spent minutes talking, asking random questions about one another such as 'what's your favorite color?' or 'What part of Konoha do you come from?' As time passed by, Sakura slowly stood up. "I have to go now." She stated, waving sadly at him. "I'll see you later!" And ran down the road.

"Bye Sakura!" He called out and watched as she disappeared. Suddenly, something clicked into his head. "OH NO! SCHOOL!"

(Scene Change)

White clouds passed above him and the gentle wind played with his locks of black hair. It was almost time.

(Scene Change)

The little pinked hair girl walked down the dirt road, humming softly to herself. _'Wow, Sasuke is really…um…what does mommy say? Oh yeah! Interesting! I hope we could be really good friends.'_

She looked out into the wide open space of the forest. She closed her eyes and smiled. _'Its so pretty out here.'_

Sakura re-opened her eyes and blinked. A couple of yards away was a man, staring into the open space. Curious of who he was, she ran quietly down the path and jumped into a bush that was near by him. She moved a couple of brushes and leafs to get a better view of this man. _'Wow! He has black hair like Sasuke and what's that called? Oh yeah! Sharingan! Is he Sasuke's big brother? Hmm…?'_

"I knew you're in there. Come out now and I won't have to kill you." The man spoke, not even tearing his gaze from what he was observing.

She flinched, frightened. But she obeyed his command and walked out of the bush. He spoke no more. She blinked and sat next to him. She glazed at him before looking at the beautiful area. She smiled. "Its pretty." She whispered.

He didn't respond but she didn't feel that he needed to. She went on her knees, grinning widely as she picked up some flowers. Unknown to the little girl, Itachi watched her as she placed the plants into her little hands.

After collecting about five, she turned to him, who was gazing back at his normal spot. "Um mister?"

He turned slightly to her. She smiled and held up her flowers. "Here. Keep them." Sakura placed them into his hand. Then, she grinned and started to walk back up. She waved. "Bye!"

But he didn't respond to her departing gesture; instead Itachi watched her as she made it out of view.

(Scene Change: Later at Night)

'_Oh I am SO LATE!!!'_ Sasuke yelled in his mind, running quickly through the halls of the city. Then he wished he hadn't. He gasped in horror, stumbling back as he did. "No…" he whispered. There on the road were bodies of the Uchiha clan; their positions weren't what meant there was an accident. Plus the blood was fresh.

He shook his head. "No." he said, then louder. "No! No! NO!" The tyke held his head in his hands, tears starting to come out. Suddenly, he raised his head up in quick motion. "Mom…dad…"

He started running, heading for his precious destination until he reached it. _'The lights aren't on.'_ He thought in worry. _'And it's too early to have them off.'_

Sasuke opened the door open. "MOM! DAD!" No response. He breathed in and out, feeling like crying again. _'This CAN'T be happening.'_

"MOM!...DAD!..." He ran through the house until he reached the main room. He slammed the wooden door open, horror-struck. "No…" he breathed. There were his parents, dead and piled on one another. But as he noticed, there were two bodies buried underneath. And at the slightest edge, there was a strand of pink hair.

'_Well, my mommy and daddy were coming here to talk to your mom and dad as a um, 'surprise visit'_

"Sakura..." he whispered, remembering her words.

"Hello Sasuke." A deep voice greeted, startling the poor boy. He glazed up to meet the eyes of his older brother.

"Itachi…" He gasped, stunned as the man came out of the shadows. "No…Itachi…you-you didn't!"

"But I did Sasuke…and I have no regret of it." Then, it happened so quickly, Itachi used Tsukuyomi.

(In Sasuke's Mind)

'_Uh? Where am I?_' He thought. Then he saw all his clan members out on the street, being thrown by Itachi. "No!" He yelled. "Run away." He wanted to run to them but he couldn't and they couldn't hear him. Men ran over to Itachi with all their weapons but were killed by the man. "NO!" Sasuke yelled. Then Itachi began to kill off the other members.

"Make it stop! PLEASE!" The tyke pleaded. Then, the final scene came. "Mom…dad…" he whispered. And there was Mikoto and Fugaku with what looked like to be Sakura's parents…but no Sakura. They were having their last conservation, though they didn't know it. Then his older brother appeared behind them. "RUN!" He screamed but it was too late.

(End of Tsukuyomi)

He collapsed, breathing in and out while trying to control himself. He gazed at his brother but he looked back, taking out a kunai. "NO!" Sasuke yelled, running out of the household, stumbling as he did. _'No Itachi…how could you? We trusted you!'_

He ran through the streets, desperately trying to escape but stopped dead in his tracks. He took a step back as his brother appeared before him.

"No Itachi…please…spare me…" He begged.

"It was to test your ability." Itachi spoke to unspoken question. "If you want to avenge our clan…put all your hate and anger toward me…and kill me…"

Then he disappeared as drops of rain began to fall.

(Scene Change)

Sakura glazed outside her window, waiting desperately. _'Damn! Where are they?! They said they wouldn't take long!' _

But only rain seemed to be outside and she sighed loudly. "Ahhh…" She got off her couch and began to pace around. "Where are they? What are they doing?" She gazed at the clock; almost ten. "Grrr…"

She jumped back on the couch and looked outside. But this time, she saw a little boy outside. She blinked. _'I wonder what he is doing here. And all alone too.'_

Sakura ran to the door, a gust of wind greeting her as she opened it. "Hey!" She called out. The boy only stopped but did not gaze her way. Then he collapsed to his knees. She gasped and ran to him.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?!" Once she reached him, she noticed who it was. "Sasuke."

She put her arms around him. "Sasuke what's wrong?" She noticed the tears coming out of his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

He sniffed and buried his face on her chest, holding her firmly. Sakura gently pushed away his black locks of hair, trying to give him comfort as he explained. "They're gone Sakura…they're both gone…"

"Sh…its okay Sasuke…its going to be okay…"

"It's not Sakura. Its not! Both our parents are dead along with my clan."

She didn't reply but continued to stroke him. Though tears were coming out of her face.

"I don't know what to do…" He whispered. "I'm all alone…"

"No you-you-you're not!" Sakura stated; her voice breaking. "You've…you've got me…I-I promise…I won't leave you…"

(To be continued…)

**A/N: So how was it? Was it good? Please say yes and review! Sorry if some parts were changed but this is how it is on my story. Please review, I want at least ten! Please...**

**Til the next chapter,**

**Dark Shining Light **


	2. 5 years later

A/N: Hello Sakura and Sasuke fans! How are ya doing? Sorry for the long update but I'm back with chapter 2! I would like to thank

Bishie-otaku

AkatsukiDreamer

Ribbon-chan03

Cast14

Seguha

Melissax3

Sakura the lover

For their wonderful and supportive reviews! I'm sorry for making you wait! Please forgive me and accept chapter 2!

Notes: Sakura, Sasuke, and all rest of the characters look the same when they were twelve, thirteen, or whatever age they were in Naruto part 1. And remember Sakura has her long hair.

Chapter 2: 5 years later

-

-

-

-

"Fire Style Jutsu!" The twelve year old Uchiha yelled, running through the rows of grills (1) while lighting them up with the giant stream of fire. People's eyes gleamed at the blast and soon cheered and clapped.

Once Sasuke was finished lighting the three rows of grills, he kicked a table holding two plates of meat. The meat flow up and in a second, Sakura was bouncing from wall to wall with her kunai, slicing the pork and beef into pieces. When they were ready, she stopped and allowed the bits of meat to fall.

Of course, Sasuke was already at the bottom with the two plates, swirling in one circle to catch _all_ pieces of meat. Once more, the audience cheered and some from the front doors pushed to see the scene. (That means it's so packed that people are lined up outside)

In one hand motion, he spinned his left hand plate to the left where in a second before it crashed to the wall, Sakura caught it. Some whistled. Then at the same time, the pair starting running down rows, placing the meat on the grills until they met in the middle.

Sasuke boosted up Sakura, throwing her to the ceiling. There Sakura cut a balloon in half, making about ten kunais fall. Once Sasuke caught five in each hand, he threw them to where the strings where on the walls. When the strings were cut, posters hung on the wall.

When Sakura fell, he tossed her again only this time backwards and in a long destines. Sakura tossed two kunais in mid air, cutting the strings on both edges of a giant poster that read 'Welcome Costumers' while Sasuke ran towards Sakura's direction, jumping when a red carpet was rolled past him. The Uchiha soon caught her in bride style and landed on both feet in front of the audience. (2) They cheered, whistled and clapped loudly at their performance.

A chubby, ugly, mid-aged man entered from behind the preteens with a microphone. "Hehe, thank you, thank you. I'm glad you all enjoyed the show, even those who could hardly see it! Remember, those who wish to see these two talented kids must come in the morning and pay interest. Remember, no doe no show (3). After all, you could only find them in Akio's 100 satisfaction restaurant! Now enjoy the rest of your meal!"

(Scene Change)

"Glad we're done for the day." Sakura sighed, lying down on the bench. _**'Cha! I'm going crazy doing the same routine over and over and over again!' **_Inner Sakura yelled, pulling on her long hair.

"Hn"

The female looked over to her male companion, who sat next to her. "You know I've been with you for five years and I still don't understand what 'Hn' means."

"Hn"

She glared. "You're impossible."

The Uchiha smirked. What could he say; he loved teasing her.

(Scene Change)

"Beautiful afternoon ay, Lord Hokage?" Iruka- sensei greeted to the Hidden Leaf's leader as they started to walk down the hall.

The older man smiled, and nodded. "Why yes it is."

"Lord Hokage, I've been meaning to ask you about my afternoon students. I was wondering on what you are planning on doing with them. It's difficult for them to be working in the mornings and then training after they're finished. I think it's harder on Sakura since she doesn't have the type of charka that Sasuke does."

"Don't worry about that Iruka." The fourth Hokage assured them. "I have that already covered. Now all I need to do is pay them a visit."

(Scene Change)(Evening)

/BANG!/ The front door was kicked open, crashing to the wall before slowly creaking back. Sakura walked in, her expression- exhausted. Sasuke followed calmly behind her though there was a bit of tiredness in his gaze.

Sakura slouched into the living room before collapsing onto the couch. "_That_ was the _worst_ day of my life." She sighed.

The Uchiha smirked, slouching on the chair next to her. "It wasn't so hard."

She lifted her head. "You were so lucky; you only got to serve three costumers while I served seven at the same time! Plus the first guy was a fat man who picked one thing and changed his mind everytime I brought him what he ordered. After twenty meals wasted, he stayed with his first choice." _**'I wanted to kill him!'**_

"That didn't sound so hard." He teased, picturing at how she must have used all her force not to scream at the guy.

She snorted. "Of course nothings hard for you. You get to flirt with all the cute girls in the restaurant." She hid her jealously behind the tone of disgust.

The boy glared. "I don't flirt." He replied angrier. She sat up and looked at him skeptical.

"Then how does that explain the giggles that could be heard from across the room?"

"They're fan girls, they always do that." 

"But I don't see you complaining when you have to serve them."

He glared an infamous glare, making her flinch. "You act like I _want_ them to throw themselves at me!"

Sakura recovered her determination and glared back. "How do I know that you don't?!"

He growled and stood up. "That's it! I'm training outside for a while. And don't let your lazy ass fall asleep; we have training in half an hour."

Then he walked away. She clenched her teeth and yelled, "That's right, walk away! After all that's something you'll _never_ do to your fan girls!"

Her response was a slammed shut door.

She glared, and then frowned. Guilt consumed her as she laid back down, her face on top of the pillow. _'Sasuke didn't deserve that, he was just teasing me.'_ She thought. _'I guess I let jealously get the best of me.' _

(Scene Change)

He kept punching at the punching bag, which hung from a strong tree branch. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled deeply before going back to doing his combos. He had all this energy from his anger and as it slowly disappeared, guilt began to increase. _'Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her. After all, she was tired and I should have helped with all those guests instead of standing back and watching her deal with it.' _He smirked. _'And I called_ her _a lazy ass_.'

(Scene Change)

/Ding-dong/ Sakura slowly opened her eyes, rising up from her position on the couch. "Huh?" /Ding-dong/ The pink haired girl yawned and made it to the door. "Coming."

She opened the door and gasped. "Fourth Hokage."

(Scene Change)

The four (Sakura, Sasuke, Hokage, and Iruka) sat down in the preteens' living room. Sakura and Sasuke sat on the long couch (the one where Sakura was laying down), Iruka took the one next to them and the Hokage sat on an arm chair across from them.

"So…what's all this about." The female inquired, curious why the Hokage and her sensei were here. The black haired boy nodded in agreement though his expression was serious.

"Kids, the Hokage and I, were thinking what's best for you and have decided this isn't." Iruka started. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You see, the two of you wish to be ninjas but you can't be doing this by missing school and working instead and even though Iruka teaches you in the evenings, it's not really teaching you anything."

Iruka nodded, "I teach you two one hour while every other student gets six. See the difference in time; not much training is there?"

Sakura nodded. "But what about our rent?"

The old man grinned. "That's alright; we have these apartments for young ninjas as yourselves to stay at. Once you start going on missions, you will receive the cash you need without having to pay us back."

Sakura turned to companion. "What you think?"

"Sounds like a good deal." Sasuke agreed with the two men.

Iruka smiled. "That's great! Now I expect you two tomorrow morning at the Ninja Academy. And don't worry about packing, we'll settle you in once we find rooms for you."

The two nodded.

(Scene Change)

The full moon stood above the young ninjas' home, the sound of the wind against the house's windows. There was no sound heard inside…until you entered the young Uchiha's room. The boy tossed and turned in his bed, pillows falling to the floor but that didn't stop his nightmare. "No…" he muttered; he turned to his left. "Leave them alone…I'll kill you…"

_Sasuke's nightmare-_

_Sasuke ran toward another shadow but as soon as he touched it, it disappeared like the rest. Once it left, his dead relative fell to the ground. Sasuke looked around him, depression and guilt filled his heart. All his clan members were dead and all surrounded him. _

'You failed us…' _A voice whispered. He looked up and saw his grandfather's white eyes glaring at him. He gasped. "Grandpa?"_

'You failed us…' _It repeated_.

'You coward.' _Another voice joined in._

'You cried and spared for your life._'_ _A woman's voice yelled._

"_Stop it." Sasuke muttered, hands clenching on his head. "Stop it!"_

'Coward, weak little boy…'

"_Shut up!" He yelled._

'You could never be like your brother.'

_He glared at the bodies around him; it was just them in the darkness. "Shut up! I was just a kid! A kid! I didn't know any better."_

_They ignored him_. 'Failure…failure…failure…'

'This isn't real…' _He_ _thought, punching at his head._ 'This isn't real…'

"_But it is…" A female voice whispered. His head shot up, turning toward the direction of where the voice came from. "S-S-Sakura?"_

_She stepped in front of the darkness. He took a step back. Her outfit was covered in blood, bruises formed on her skin and she had a bloody lip. "Why didn't you protect us?" She asked him, walking to him. "Why couldn't you save us?"_

_He didn't reply but stared at her. She collapsed in front of him but his arms caught her before she could fall. __"Sakura…" He whispered, an arm around her waist and a hand on her cheek. "Who did this to you?"_

_Her eyes had little light in them, as if she was struggling to keep alive. "What will you do…when you…find him…?"_

"_I'll kill him for you and my clan." He vowed, his eyes not leaving hers. _

"_But-" She never got to finish as a kunai flow to her neck. She coughed blood and went limp._

_Sasuke stared at her form, tears now forming in his eyes. "No…" _

"_Just like good times." A new voice entered, and Itachi stepped in. Sasuke placed Sakura down gently and rose. _

"_Are you planning to kill me brother?" The older Uchiha inquired. Sasuke growled, and pulled the kunai off Sakura's neck, he glared. "THE HELL I AM!"_

_He smirked and disappeared. The boy looked around. "Damn it Itachi! Where are you?"_

_A low hiss was heard. "Why Sasuke Uchiha, I'm right behind you!" He turned, only to be attacked by a snake._

_End of Nightmare_

Sasuke shot up, inhaling and exhaling as he gazed around the room. There were no shadows or dead bodies. _'Right, I'm in Sakura's house in my room. Nothing to worry about'_

He sighed and slipped off the bed. _'I need some fresh air.'_

He gently creaked opened the door, not caring that he was in shorts and had a t-shirt on and walked through the hall. As he passed his friend's bedroom, the door slowly opened. He paused and looked back. There stood a sleepy Sakura with her pjs on, rubbing a sleepy eye. "Sasuke…?"

The black haired boy smiled softly. "Its okay Sakura, go back to sleep."

"Did something happen? You know you could talk to me about it."

"I'm fine…just get some rest okay? I'm just getting some fresh air, I'll be back." The female stared at his retreating back, frowning. She entered her room but went to the window instead. She sighed and continued to gaze at the stars. _'I wish Sasuke could be a little more open towards me. I only want to help.'_

She stared down at the street_. 'I guess this is something he wants to face alone.'_

(Scene Change)

The Uchiha sighed as he sat on the balcony, staring at the stars.

(Scene Change)

Morning greetings were spread through the town as Sasuke and Sakura walked to the Ninja Academy. Not one word has escaped their lips since they felt the house and it looked like it was going to stay that way.

'_**Cha! Tell him already!' **_Her inner self demanded; Sakura only gulped. She walked in front of him, surprising him. "Sasuke… want to know something." She stared at his eyes. "I-"

"You little punk! Get back here!"

"You're not going to get away with this you brat!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

As Sakura turned around, someone crashed to her and fell on top of her. "Whoa!" The stranger yelped. Sasuke glared at the blonde, who was about their age, as he fell on top of Sakura. _'Who is this guy?'_

-

-

-

-

A/N: Sorry if you may have not like it, I promise it will get better in the next chapters. It won't take this long to update the next one. I'm sure you already know who this blonde is! Hehehe. Okay, now to the numbers-

(1) The long grills- this came from Kodocha. I saw that they had these long grills that cocked meat on it.

(2) Sorry if the show was boring and I didn't write it right. I'm not good at describing these types of things.

(3) That was just a phrase I hear very often.

**Well, I'm done with this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it encourages me!**

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	3. The 1 Super HyperActive Knuckle Head

**A/N: Hi guys! Here with a new chapter! I'm sorry the other one wasn't very interesting; hopefully this chapter will be more better. Thank you to-**

Itachi-is-mine

AkatsukiDreamer

Melissax3

Emumoon

Cast14

**To reviewing! Glad you like the story! Now enjoy!**

**Notes**: Sasuke, Sakura and every other character are wearing their same clothes and look the same from part one.

2) In the first two scenes with Naruto, he has his jacket around his waist so he's wearing a black shirt and his orange pants.

Chapter 3- The #1 Super Hyper-Active Knuckle Head Ninja

-

-

-

-

Naruto chuckled evilly as he finished painting the last ninja's face. Two guards were exhausted from their night guard duty and carelessly fell asleep outside. And since the painters (who were re painting the school's walls) were at breakfast, the trouble making student thought he should teach these ninjas not to look like bums when they were in public.

The blonde kid stepped back, admiring his work of art on their faces. He was about to walk away when he crashed into someone.

'_Ouch!'_ He looked up and found his sensei glaring at him with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped, trying to sound conversational. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto, what did you do?" He asked, looking at his staff. Hearing Iruka's voice, the two men began to wake up.

"What's going on?" One yawned, rubbing his eye. Naruto chuckled, ignoring Iruka's warning look. When the man looked at his hand, he noticed it had paint on it. "What the-"

"HEY!" The second yelled but blinked when he saw that Naruto had already ran away, laughing freely as he did.

"Get back here!" They yelled, charging at the preteen. Iruka groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. "Naruto, what am I going to do with you?" He muttered.

(Scene Change)

The blonde boy continued laughing, satisfied with his prank and looked back to see how far they were away from him when suddenly there was an impact and he fell on top of them. He groaned (was about to yell) but when he opened his eyes, he gasped. Heat started to form on his face when he saw who he was on top of. _'Wow. She's so beautiful.'_

He would have stayed on top of her longer if 1) She didn't look annoyed 2) he wasn't being chased but the main reason was if he hadn't be thrown off her from behind.

Naruto groaned and picked himself up. He glared at the onyx eyed boy who stood behind the pink haired beauty.

"Hey what's the big idea teme?!"

Sasuke twitched. "For going on top of my friend dobe."

He took a step forward. "What did you call me?"

The Uchiha smirked. "What's wrong dobe, don't like your nickname?"

Naruto growled. "That's it! I'm going to kick your butt! Believe it!"

Sasuke continued to smirk. "You won't even touch me. Believe it!" He replied in a mocking voice.

Naruto glared but before they would start their fight, two angry voices were yelling at the blonde kid.

"Get back here!"

"You're in for it now!"

"Just wait until we catch you."

All three sweetdropped before Naruto cursed and turned to his opponent. "Looks like you got lucky or else I would have hurt you badly, believe it!"

Then he jumped over the wooden fence, the two painted faces guys continued running forward. Sakura blinked, still sitting on the floor. "Well that was weird."

The Uchiha nodded and helped her out. "You okay?" He asked in casual voice.

The girl frowned. "Yeah but I think we're like for class."

"Well we know who to blame."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"That kid, he was wearing a Ninja's head band which meant he was from the academy."

"You think he's in our classes?" **"He better not or I'll teach him to think twice before trying to mess with Sasuke." **Her Inner self exclaimed.

"I hope not; he was really annoying." Sasuke muttered.

(Scene Change)

"Class!" Iruka called out to his students. "We have two new students so I want you to give them a friendly welcome and make them feel at home."

The students blinked and only a few looked uninterested. That's when the door opened and the new students walked in. Immediately, girls' eyes formed hearts and started whispered on how hot the raven haired boy looked.

"Who's that good looking?" The two heard a blonde ask.

"This is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka introduced them to the class. Sakura was smiling friendly, her hands behind her back. Sasuke however had a serious and emotionless face; hands in his pockets.

"You two may take a seat next to Naruto, right there in the middle." He pointed to a boy who had his head down, only showing that he had orange sleeves. Most girls groaned, disappointed that Sasuke Uchiha didn't get to sit with them. So Sasuke walked to his sit, and Sakura walked behind him.

Naruto started to wake up, hearing the sit next to him move. He moaned. "What's going on?" He looked to his left and his tiredness left him. He stared at him confused as his neighbor raised an eyebrow, not amused at his behavior. Sasuke was actually looking annoyed.

3…

2…

1…

(Outside of the Ninja Academy "WWWHHHAAATTTT!")

Iruka turned around, glaring at his troublesome student. "Naruto, is there a problem here?" He demanded, very angry at the moment.

"Well YEAH! How could you put me with a TEME?" Naruto accused, rising from his seat and pointing a finger at Sasuke. Most of the girls yelled 'how mean' or 'what did he do to you'. Sakura had a bemused expression, though her inner self was raging inside.

Sasuke glared, head on his hands. (Like in episode 3). "You weren't my first pick either, dobe." He muttered.

"Alright; Sakura could you kindly switch places with Sasuke, seeing that he doesn't like him." Their sensei instructed. Naruto rage soon disappeared when he spotted who Sakura was, in fact, he broke into a grin. "Don't do anything you'll regret." He mouthed.

Naruto grinned. "Bla bla bla."

Once Sakura sat next to him, the blonde boy began blushing; he tried thinking of something to talk about but nothing came in mind.

"Alright class, its time for you to reach the next level of Genin and that's for you to get into teams of three. I already have the list so after this, there is no changing back."

He began reading the names of the lists, of course, there were some complains on their teammates (especially one from a blonde girl) but that stopped until Iruka read the next team. "Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Yes!" Naruto cheered while Sakura sweetdropped, grinning slightly at his reaction. Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"And Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto immediately dropped to his seat. Sakura smiled to her long time friend, and he grinned back.

"Team 7 will be lead by Kakashi Hatake. So you'll meet him tomorrow morning." Iruka continued until everyone's names were called. He smiled when they were done. "Alright, now that's over with, let's begin."

(Scene Change)(Lunch)

Sakura smiled, glad to that their break had finally come. She turned to her friend, "So…what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. She frowned. "Well…how about I get a spot and you pick up our lunches?"

"Hn"

"Alright?"

"Hn"

She pretended to understand. "Good. I'll meet you under that cherry blossom tree in a few minutes?"

"Hn"

She grinned a bit. "Alright, I'll meet you there."

"Hn"

(Scene Change)

The female walked up to the tree, sighing. "Will I ever find out what 'Hn' means?"

She lifted her head up, suddenly hearing some noises. "What's that?" Sakura stood up and walked to where the noises were coming from. She blinked when she spotted something green kicking a tree. She walked closer to it, realizing it was a boy with a mushroom head hair cut.

"If I cannot… break this tree in 200 kicks…then I shall run 400 laps… for disappointing… Gai Sensei. 109…110…111…112…"

Sakura watched as he continued to force himself into breaking the tree. She knew he was going to break soon. _'Then why does he keep pushing himself? He's going to hurt himself.'_ **'Beats me.' **

The pink haired girl continued to watch, curious if he was going to accomplish his goal. "…189…190…19-ahhh!" Sakura gasped as he fell, holding his foot.

She ran to him. "Hey! Are…are you alright!"

He looked up, his expression pained. "Yes…I fine quite alright…" He responded. The male blinked. "But who may you be? I have never your beautiful face in the Ninja Academy."

The female blushed but held out her hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

He stood up and did his pose (from Clash of Ninja2). "I am Rock Lee, the Hidden Leafs most handsome devil."

She sweetdropped. "Um…okay…"

He paused and sat back down. "So…am I ask why you are here?"

"Huh sure. I was waiting for my friend but then I heard something and it turned out to be you kicking that tree."

"Oh…"

"So…how's your leg?"

"It is much better!"

"Then we should get going Sakura." They turned to the voice and found Sasuke Uchiha was staring down at them from a tree branch. The female beamed. "Sasuke!"

Rock Lee raised an eyebrow. She turned back to the green suited lad. "Lee, this Sasuke Uchiha, the friend I was waiting for."

'_Uchiha?'_ "It is an honor to meet you Sasuke Uchiha." The older teen bowed.

"Hn"

"I should get back to my training; it was a pleasure meeting you Sakura. And you too Uchiha."

"You too Lee Bye!"

(Scene Change)

Sakura and Sasuke made it back under their tree and began to eat their lunch. "Naruto getting on my last nerves." Sasuke muttered, biting into his tomato.

Sakura looked back up from her rice. "Why? Was because of class."

"No. It's what he did a few minutes ago."

_Sasuke was walking back to meet Sakura; two lunchboxes in his hands and a tomato on top of it. That's when he stopped and raised an eyebrow._

_There was another him, only carrying one lunchbox and a Ramón bowl. The clone too raised an eyebrow. They glared at each other before the second Sasuke puffed and Naruto appeared. "Darn it!" Naruto cursed._

_He grinned nervously while Sasuke continued to stare at him. "Naruto, what are you doing?"_

"_I—oohhh" The blonde dropped his stuff while Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto looked like he was going to be sick. The blonde covered his mouth and ran, leaving Sasuke bemused. _

"So…he transformed into you and ran away?" Sakura concluded.

"Hn"

"Well that's…weird" She deliberated.

"Hn"

Sakura looked annoyed. "Could you stop that? I don't know what you're saying when you say that"

"Hn"

"Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Stop it"

The Uchiha smirked. "Hn" Like he said, he loved annoying her.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Yeah! I'm finally done! Took me while but it's complete! I'm going to a camp of a week so please review; I want to have a lot of reviews when I come back. **

**Til my next chapter,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	4. Meet Your New teammateSensei

**A/N: Konichiwa! squeals in delight Thank you for those for reviewed my story! That would be-**

Love cross to sakura sasuke

CherryBloosims016

Pinky101

CherryBlossoms38

segiha (Twice!)

gaarafaves

Tempy

AkatsukiDreamer

Cast14

**Thank you guys so much! And thank you to all those favored this story and me! I'm very happy for that. **

**Now please enjoy the chapter **

Chapter 4: Meet Your New Teammates/Sensei

-

-

-

-

"How did this ever happen?" The blonde boy groaned; his arms behind his head as he walked down the street.

_Naruto had smiled happily, stepping out of his apartment building. He was more than ready to go to the Ichiraku stand for breakfast when he blinked and spotted boxes at the end corner of the hallway. "Huh?"_

"_Sasuke! I think there are three more boxes outside, could you get them please." Sakura's voice was heard from the open door. There was a 'Hn' and the said boy walked outside, picking up the cardboard boxes and walked back inside; ignoring the hyper active ninja (who had a dropped jaw)._

'_I can't believe Sasuke and Sakura are living in the same apartment building.'_ He grimaced. _'Wh-what if he hurts Sakura at night?!'_

An image of an evil Sasuke beating up Sakura appeared in his head, the evil Sasuke laughing evilly while Sakura yelled in pain. He shivered.

'_What if he…makes her his slave?' _

Another picture appeared in his mind, only one of Sasuke resting in an arm chair and Sakura was in a maid's uniform serving Sasuke lemonade.

'_Or…maybe…what if Sasuke's….SLEEPING with Sakura like in those nasty porn books.'_

He almost screamed at the thought, he _was_ about to scream when he heard something. "Sasuke, I'm going to take a bath okay?"

He heard and the boy looked up, seeing that he was outside the apartments. "Hmm…" After a few seconds, he realized he was outside Sasuke and Sakura's apartment. Bright red crossed his face as an idea appeared in his mind.

(Scene Change)

Sakura stretched, happy to almost be done. She gazed around the room, pleased on how her room turned out. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't really plain. _'I wonder how Sasuke's doing.'_

She stepped out her room and crossed over to Sasuke's room. "Sasuke?" The curtains were down, leaving his room mostly dark. A male figure laid on the bed, arms under his head. He appeared to be in deep thought.

"Sasuke?"

He turned to look at her. "Hn?"

"Sasuke, I'm going to take a bath, okay?"

The male nodded while she excused herself, entering her room before going into the restroom.

(Scene Change)

"Ah! Darn it!" Naruto groaned as he climbed up the tree, almost sliding off. _'I have to be more careful or else Sakura or teme might hear me.'_

He moaned, sighing when he heard the shower still on and stood up, carefully walking on the tree branch. Sweet started coming off his forehead. _'Easy Naruto, that's it, you could do it.'_ He bit his bottom lip; just as he was about to jump onto the small path outside the bathroom window (you know, that little path that outside windows and around the buildings like in old buildings), the tree branch snapped.

His eyes widened. "Ah…." He quickly grabbed onto the tile as the branch crashed into a dumpster. The blonde boy sighed. "That was close." He muttered.

(Scene Change)

/Crash/ Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He stood up and turned to were the noise was heard. _'Sounds like it came from the window.'_

He stuck his face outside the window; he glared as his teeth clenched together when he noticed a blonde boy hanging outside the window. _'Naruto…'_

(Scene Change)

Just before Naruto could pull himself up, the sound of running feet was heard. Just as he turned to his left, a kick was sent to his face, under his chin and fell down, landing in the garbage as well.

"Aww…" The Hyper active Ninja groaned, wiping the red liquid off his mouth. _'What happened?'_

Sasuke smirked, pleased with himself. '_There's no way you're getting a peek at Sakura while she's naked._' Then, slight pink reached his cheeks. _'Not before me anyway.'_

(Scene Change)(Later…)

It was about 11 am, and Team 7 was waiting to meet their sensei in the classroom they were instructed to be at. Naruto moaned, obviously bored and stood up from his seat. "Where is he?" The blonde asked no one as gazed at the clock. "It's been over an hour already."

Sasuke didn't reply. He still anger with Naruto as Naruto was in vice versa. The black haired boy continued to look outside the window; elbows on the table as his chin rested on the back of his hands.

A soft sigh was heard and Sasuke took a quick glaze at Sakura, who had fallen asleep in the chair next to him. Then his gaze flickered away from his friend when he heard a chair across the room move. He raised an eyebrow.

Naruto smirked, please with his prank. He jumped off the chair and clapped the dust off his hands. _'That will teach him for being late.'_

Sasuke shook his head, thinking it wouldn't work. That's when the door opened and a man entered the classroom before an eraser landed on his head.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed, waking up Sakura.

"Huh? What happened? Is sensei here yet? God he's taking forever." The pink haired girl asked, rubbing one sleepy eye. She looked up to see Naruto laughing and find a guy in a mask with white dust on his silver hair, raising an eyebrow at her.

She smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "ha..ha..ha?"

(Scene Change)

"Now then," The masked man started, looking at his pupils. A few minutes have passed in silence ever since they arrived at the campsite. "Let's start by introducing ourselves. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm a Jonin, obviously serving for the Village Hidden in the Leafs. For now, this is all I have to say: teamwork."

Sakura and Naruto blinked. _'That's it?_' They both thought.

As soon as the man spoke his last sentence, he pulled out a little orange book from his back pocket. Sakura's mouth dropped while her left eyebrow twitched.

"YOU READ THOSE!" Naruto shouted out; standing up and pointing at his sensei. "WHAT KIND OF SENSEI OUR YOU!!"

"Let's let our female companion start now, shall we?" Kakashi instructed, ignoring Naruto and not even bothering to glaze up from his book.

Sakura blinked. "What do I say?"

"Anything. Your favorite food. Dislikes. Who you like."

"Well…um…" Sakura blushed, seeking a quick glaze at Sasuke. "I'm um…Sakura Haruno and I like Pearl Amitsu and Umeboshi. I don't like super spicy food and….I…I….don't like anyone!" She squealed the last word. "And the only thing I'll say is 'love is beautiful.'"

"Interesting," Kakashi spoke while continuing to read. "Next." 

The pink haired girl smiled and turned to look at her friend. Sasuke, however, was looking away from their group; in deep thought. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the last of the Uchiha Clan. I won't go into much detail but what I will say is that 'power' is all I what."

Naruto frowned (with his eyes closed) and made a confused look. _'Sasuke I don't get you at all._'

Pain and sorrow began to cover Sakura's heart. _'Poor Sasuke. He's still wanting for revenge. Why won't he let me help?'_

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow, looking up from his book. _'The last of Uchiha Clan?'_

The silver haired man looked back at his book. "And the last member of the group would be…?"

The blonde smiled, turning his attention to his sensei. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna become Hokage! Believe it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Right.'_

"Well, now that's over with." The man rose, still holding his book. "Meet me back here at 9:00 sharp. Oh and for this, you'll have to skip breakfast so don't eat anything."

Before any questions were asked, Kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not realizing the others were thinking the same thing. _'I wonder why…'_

'_he's making us….'_

'_MISS BREAKFAST!' _

-

-

-

-

**A/N: I bet you know the last person's voice! Oh and about sakura and Sasuke's behavior towards Naruto, it will get better. I promise!**

**Hehehe. I'm sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter! Stupid High School makes it hard to write stories. Well, at least I'm trying and still reading other fanfiction stories! **

**To those who want me to update, I'll try to update ASAP: hopely less than a month! **

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light**

**P.S. Thank you to those who reviewed/favored my SasuSaku one-shot, "Cherry Tomatoes"**


End file.
